We Will Meet Again
by Nadeshiko
Summary: Sakura is feeling lonely without Syaoran. Will he come back to cheer her up? Oneshot, possibly (and most likely) a sequel


We Will Meet Again

CCS is owned by CLAMP and I am just using their characters.  I hope that you like this story!  Hey… I like it! (which is a first for my own writing)

If this is on ff.net, please review using the review box.  If my story is on another site, please review (if you want) using my email address, which is : gohangirl23@hotmail.com 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Sakura's House…._

                "Shoot!  I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"  Sakura jumped out of bed, after looking at the clock.  She quickly ran to her closet, rummaging around for something to wear.  Then, the bottom drawer of the dressed opened and out floated Kero, rubbing his eyes.  "What are you late for, Sakura?"  Sakura turned to him and gave him one of those why-are-you-asking-me-that-question-you-should-already-know looks.  "I'm late for school, what else?"  Sakura practically screamed, she was so panicked.  Kero then informed "Unless they changed your schedule, I don't think you go to school on a Saturday!"  He then pointed to the calendar, emphasizing his point.  Sakura sweat-dropped.  "Oops… sorry…"  Then all signs of apologizing disappeared, when she noticed the date.  'March 23rd, the day that Syaoran left Japan…'  Sakura then wandered off into a painful memory… The memorized events, good and bad, of that day…When Syaoran left…

~*^*~

                "So, are you coming over tonight, or what?" Madison questioned her friend.  Sakura looked up from the floor for a moment, answering "Sure!"  "What's wrong?"  Madison could always tell when something was bothering Sakura.  "Huh?  Oh, nothing.  I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen today…"  Madison squealed with delight.  "Do you think it could be another Clow Card?"  Madison turned starry-eyed at the thought of being able to tape another capture.  "No, it's not the same feeling.  It's like, something's going to happen today that will change our lives forever."  "Wow, that was pretty deep," Syaoran commented.  "Hey, how'd you hear?" Sakura questioned.  "I sit behind you, Sakura.  When you talk that loud, Aaron at the other end of the class can hear you!"  "Whatever."  Sakura turned around to face the teacher at the front of the class, who had just entered.

                Sakura stuck her tongue out in concentration.  Erase.  Write down some numbers.  Erase.  "Ughh," she huffed.  "Having problems?" came a voice behind her.  She turned around to see Syaoran looking at the mess of eraser marks she called her math problems.  "He he he…" she blushed.  "Yeah, could you help me?  Please?"  Syaoran nodded his head 'yes'.  Sakura turned her chair around as Syaoran started to explain all of the things that she was doing wrong.  "Kinomoto Sakura!" the teacher scolded.  "What are you doing?  Turn around to your own desk, now!"  'Wow, she's sure in a bad mood… Must be that time of the month…' Sakura thought to herself.  "But Syaoran's helping me with my work!" Sakura protested.  The teacher glared at Sakura.  "Would you like a detention, missy?"  "I very well would like one if it meant putting my foot down for what I believe is the truth!"  The classroom gasped at Sakura, a normally cheerful and happy girl, who had just talked back to the teacher.  'Wow, this strange feeling that something's going to happen is really starting to get to me.'  "After school detention," was all that the teacher could say.  Then the bell rang.  "And don't be late," she added.

                It was now lunchtime.  Sakura was getting her bag.  'Madison's class must be held up.  It's a good thing that she didn't see what happened in the classroom just now.  Sheesh, I think I really need a break!'  Then she noticed a hand on her shoulder.  It was Syaoran.  "Look, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble back in math class."  Syaoran blushed madly as he said this.  Sakura nodded, stating "That's okay.  It wasn't your fault.  I was the one who was talking back to the teacher.  That's what got me the detention."  She started taking her lunch  out of her school bag.  "Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked, concern evident in his voice and eyes.  "I…I have this feeling…a feeling that something bad is going to happen today.  But I can't tell exactly what it is."  'I know exactly what it is.' Syaoran thought.  'You're sensing that I'm going to leave today.'  "Anyway, didn't you already know, by kind of eavesdropping in Madison's and my conversation earlier?"  "No, I only heard bits and pieces.  Only like half of the last sentence."  'Actually, I heard everything.  I just wanted to double check to make sure that you were okay.'  Then Madison arrived.  "What happened, Madison?  Did you get held up?"  "Yeah, you know what kind of stuff Daniel was getting on with… Egh!"  Sakura giggled.  Daniel was well known for being a sick pig, and one who always had sex on the brain.  "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starved!" Sakura said, licking her lips.  "Dad's famous chicken fettuccine!  Mmmm…"  Then both of the girls walked off.  "Girls…" Syaoran muttered.  "I just don't get them.  Of course, no man has figured out how the mind of a woman operates.  That'd be a scientific discovery."  He then walked off.

_During detention…_

                "Ughhh…" Sakura groaned at the thought of sitting through a boring detention.  She plunked down into her desk, the same one she sat in during math class, and put her head on it, groaning again.  She could still hear the teacher's voice saying "You are to sit in your seat, put your head on your desk, and not move until the late bell rings and I give you permission to leave."  'Yeah, yeah, whatever,' she thought.  She looked into her desk and found a note with a pink peony on it.  'Syaoran's favorite flower.'  She opened the note. It read:

Dear Sakura,

             Sorry again about the detention thing.  Hope you're having fun.  I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this is person, but I wanted to remember you with a smile on your face.  Well, here goes.  I'm going back to Hong Kong.  My mother came by the other day.  She already had my whole life planned out.  And if you know my mother, you know that there is no way of getting your own way with her.  I am very sad about leaving, and I want you to know that I will miss you very much, along with Madison and the rest of the gang.  If I were here in person telling you this, I would probably be crying right now.  Let me guess, you're thinking, Syaoran cry?  Right.  But, the truth is, I will miss you the most out of everyone I know.  It's probably too late to say this now, but you were, wait, what am I saying were for?  You are, and always will be, my best friend.  You understood me more than others did.  You saw beyond my exterior into my true feelings.  And thank you for being there for me.  My flight leaves at about 6:00 tonight.  It's then that I will take my final look at Japan.  And I already had my final look at you.  Sorry.

                                                                                                                                  Sincerely, Your Best Friend,

                                                                                     (well, you sure are my best friend)

                                                                                                                                                       Syaoran Li

P.S.  If it was my choice, I would've stayed in Japan without hesitation.  Thank you for all you've done for me, Sakura Kinomoto.

P.P.S. I hope that you like the flower I left you.  It has both of us in it.  Pink for your favorite color and it's a peony for my favorite flower.  Hope to see you someday…

                Sakura's eyes swelled up, tears forming at the sides.  She sniffled.  Then she burst out in tears all together.  Sobbing in her seat, the teacher asked her what was wrong.  Too upset to reply, Sakura showed her the note, pointing to the spot which said that he was going to Hong Kong.  After seeing the look on the teacher's face, Sakura knew that she had read it.  "Could I please leave early?  This would be the last time I see him.  I'll make it up, I swear!"  The teacher nodded her consent.  "Go.  We'll discuss this some other time."  Sakura bolted out the door, heading straight for Syaoran's apartment.

                Sakura was out of breath by the time she got about ¼ the way there.  'Why?  Why wouldn't he tell me he was leaving?  Doesn't he know how much this is hurting me?  And after what he said in the note?'  She clutched her side, where a distinctive pain was slowly forming.  She looked at her watch.  4:30.  Knowing how long it took to drive from the airport to Tomoeda, she hoped that he hadn't left yet.  "Please be there. Please be there!"  Looking down to the far end of the street, she saw a taxi with a woman with long, black hair loading it up to the top.  'That must be Syaoran's mother.  That means I'm not too late!'  She ran up to the door to Syaoran's apartment and bolted up the stairs.  "Ughh," she groaned in pain, for the muscle in her stomach was killing her from running.  But the thought of seeing Syaoran one last time before he leaves was what kept her going.  She threw her fists on to the door, yelling "Syaoran, open up!"  The door opened, and Wei stood in the doorway.  "Well, Miss Kinomoto, nice to see you!  Syaoran is in his room, packing.  I'm so glad you came to see him.  He would have regretted leaving without saying goodbye to you.  I know he would have."  "Thanks," Sakura replied.  Then she started towards Syaoran's room, walking this time.  There was no way that he was getting away now.  No way.

                She pushed open the door, and seeing Syaoran packing, she said "Why?  Why didn't you tell me?"  With these words, two things happened.  Syaoran turned around to face Sakura, and Sakura broke down, crying.  "Do you know how much I would've hated it if one of my best friends left without giving me a chance to say goodbye?"  Syaoran looked shocked to see Sakura there, let alone to have her sobbing in front of him.  He slowly walked over to her and put his arms around her.  "Sorry," he apologized.  Sakura looked up, face to face with Syaoran, amazed that he was comforting her like this.  She then took advantage of the shoulder to cry on.  She just stayed there, letting Syaoran rub her back, trying his best to make her feel better.  Then, Sakura muttered, "I don't want you to leave."  

                "I don't want to leave, either."  "Then, why can't you stay?" Sakura pleaded.  "Sssh…"  He put a finger on her lips to silence her.  He turned around and picked up his bags.  "Stay here," he commanded.  He then opened the door of his room and walked out.  Sakura stared after him, tears blurring her vision.  "Huh?  What do you mean?"  Feeling a little faint, she sat down on Syaoran's bed.  She looked around at his now almost empty room.  He still had all of his furniture, too big to take with him, but the walls and such were stripped from pictures and other decorations.  'It seems so plain and bland…' she thought.  Then she heard the door creak open.

                Syaoran walked in the door, hiding something behind his back.  "Here," he said, placing a small, pink teddy bear on her palm.  Sakura stared at it, taking in all of the details.  It had little green eyes, and a small tag on it which read 'Where ever we are, our souls are still as one'.  She looked at Syaoran, eyes shimmering again.  He moved closer to her, saying "Promise me, Sakura, that no matter what, you'll never forget me."  "How could I?"" Sakura whispered in his ear, which was abnormally close to her.  Then, their heads drew closer until their lips met.  Sakura had never imagined kissing Syaoran like this.  His lips were so sweet.  When he kissed her, it seemed gentle, yet roughly passionate at the same time.  Syaoran was also thinking similar thoughts.  'Her lips taste like fresh picked strawberries.  Sweet, yet bitter at the same time.'  They unwillingly broke the kiss, coming up for a well deserved breath.  He then held her hands, said "Promise." And headed out the door.  "I'll never forget you, Syaoran Li."

~*^*~

                A single tear slipped down her cheek at the painful memory.  'No, I won't cry.  Come on, Sakura, it's been years now!'  Kero noticed the hurt look on her face, the one that came back tenfold every March 23rd.  "It's okay, Sakura.  I'm sure that he'll come back some day."  Kero placed a small hand on her shoulder.  He then floated out of the door and headed to the kitchen.  'It's been three years since I moved out.  Three years since I last saw Madison and Eriol.  Seven years since I last saw Syaoran.  And nine years since I last saw Meilin.'  Sakura looked around her room.  It was three years since she moved into her apartment.  Her room was painted a light pink color, with green trimmings.  Pictures of all her friends surrounded every inch of her walls.  'I'm sure glad that Madison gave me all of these pictures.' Sakura thought.  Then her stomach growled.  She sweat dropped.  "Uhhh… I guess it's time for breakfast."  She then walked in to the kitchen to join Kero.

                "I don't know about you, Sakura, but I love to be able to fly around the apartment without having to be careful that someone will see me.  Now I can raid the fridge all of the time, instead of waiting for you to bring me some food."  "Unh huh, sure."  Sakura started to prepare some pancakes for herself and Kero.  "Mmm… chocolate chip!  My favorite!"  Sakura giggled.  "What do you mean, your favorite?  Don't you like anything with chocolate in it?"  The only response she got out of him was the sound of him drooling and mumbling something about how good chocolate is.  "Same old Kero."  Suddenly, Kero snapped put of his chocolate trance.  "What do you mean, old?"  She just laughed at him and flipped the pancakes on to a plate, and a small dish for Kero.  "Here, enjoy," she said, placing both of the plates on the table.  Noting hat there were only two plates, Kero said "Don't you want any?  Sure, this is enough to start me off, but I think I might need a bit more."  "Kero!"  Sakura flicked him with her finger.  "Your eyes are bigger than your stomach."  "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"  By this time, Kero was stuffing his face.  Sakura sighed and started at her own meal.

*             *             *             *

                "Okay, Kero, I'm going now!" Sakura called from the door.  "Yeah…Come on, come on, come on… See ya… man!  Died again!" Kero answered, distracted by his N64 game.  Sakura shut the door and locked it.  She then walked down the three story flight of stairs and came outside into the noon air.  She breathed in a long breath of air.  "Ahh…" she sighed, letting the stored air release.  'What a perfect day to go to the mall.'  The crisp autumn wind nipped at her nose and blew across her bare legs.  'Man, I guess I shouldn't have worn a skirt today, huh,' she thought, pulling her thin coat close to her body.  She walked to her car and got in.

                Sakura had a deep green convertible for a car.  She had been saving since she was a kid so that when she went to college, she could have a for sure ride there and back.  After all, none of her friends were going to the same college she was.  In fact, she hadn't seen any of them since the 12th grade.  Driving out of the parking lot, Sakura noticed that the cherry blossom petals were falling to the ground.  'It looks like I'm driving on a little pink cloud.'  She continued on her way, and before long, she was in the parking lot of the Tokyo Mall.

Getting out, she saw the back of someone's head.  "Gosh… that looks like Madison!" Sakura said to herself.  Not wanting to be embarrassed if this was a stranger, Sakura waited until she could get a good look of the person's face.  The woman turned around, and Sakura came face to face with her best friend.  They both ran towards each other and gave each other a big hug.  "Oh my gosh, Sakura!" Madison cheered.  "It's been so long since I've last seen you!"  "I know," Sakura answered.  Then a young man came and slipped an arm around Madison's waist.  "Hello there, Sakura.  Nice to see you again."  "Eriol?" Sakura questioned the now familiar looking man.  "Yep," he laughed.  "My gosh…"  Sakura left Madison and gave Eriol a hug as well.  Then she stepped back.  "So, you guys going to the mall, as well?"

*             *             *             *

                "Wow there, Sakura, you sure did buy a lot of stuff!" Eriol commented.  "I would help you carry some of it, but I think I've got my hands full with Madison's stuff."  He looked over to the pile of bags and boxes which belonged to Madison.  "Gosh, Madison!  I have nothing compared to your pile!" Sakura commented.  "I like to pick up a lot of material so I can make new clothes!  Hey, while you're here, I can take your measurements so I can make out fits for you!" Madison took out a roll of measuring tape and wrapped it around Sakura's waist.  "Madison!"  Sakura sweat-dropped.

*             *             *             *

                "Well, see you guys!" Sakura called after Madison and Eriol.  "Take care, and don't forget to keep in touch!"  Sakura waved happily as the two sped off in Eriol's black Mercury.  After they were out of sight, Sakura sighed.  "Now what am I going to do?" she asked herself.  Then an idea struck her.  'I could go to the park!  With all of the cherry blossom petals falling, it should be beautiful!'  She hopped into her own car and headed for the park.  

                Sakura walked along the beaten path, covered with cherry blossom petals.  She stopped when she came across a bench.  Sitting down on it, she looked straight ahead of her and found herself to be gazing at the lake.  With the late sun coloring the water a million shades of red, orange and yellow, it was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.  Her eyes glistened with excitement.  She watched as the sun slowly went down below the lake, diminishing from sight.  'What a perfect way to end off the day.'  Then, a thought occurred to Sakura.  'I'd better be getting back soon, before it gets too dark.'  So, she got up off the bench and started to walk towards her car.

                Sakura hugged herself, trying to keep warm.  'Wow, the temperature sure changes once the sun goes down.  I'm freezing!'  Her thin coat was poor protection against the wind.  'I wish I'd brought a warmer coat.'  Then, a familiar sense ran through her head.  "No," she said out loud.  "It-It can't be… a Clow Card?"  The sense that ran through her head was that of what she had sensed all those years back when she was on her journey for the Clow Cards.  "What one is it?" she asked herself.  All of a sudden, a pale blue light appeared before her.  A little girl came out of the light.  She looked like any little girl, with long green hair accompanied by sparkling blue eyes, finally ending off with a white blue, loose dress.  But, the little girl was transparent.  Sakura gasped.  "Who- Who are you?"  The little girl looked at Sakura with pleading eyes, saying help.  Sakura's hand instinctively went up to the staff key chain around her neck.  'Good thing I brought it with me,' she thought.  She held it out in front of her, and said "Oh key of Clow, power of magic, power of light.  Surrender the wand, the force ignite.  Release!" (sorry, I never seen the Sakura Card series yet, so she's stuck with saying the old stuff)   A pink staff hovered in front of her, and she grabbed it with her right hand.  The little girl just stood there, silent.  Sakura raised her wand and said, "Return to your power confined.  Clow Card!"  A flash of light blasted from the wand, and a blank card appeared in front of it.  The little girl was slowly transported into the blank card.  She turned into a blue light, and got sucked into the card.  Then, the light disappeared, and the card with it.  Sakura slumped down on the ground, and looked up just in time to see the card float down into her hand.  Looking at it, she noted that it was "The Ghost" and the picture was of that same little girl.  "Well," she said to herself.  "I think I should be getting home.  Kero's probably getting worried right now."  With those words, she found her car and drove home.

                Sakura placed the key into the keyhole in her apartment.  Staring at the card, she never bothered to look up.  She already knew where everything was, so she instinctively pulled out a chair and sat down, not once diverting her stare from the card.  Suddenly, she was roused up from her daydream by a voice, saying, "So, I come all the way from Hong Kong, and you don't even say hi?"  Sakura looked up, shocked at the sight before her.  There, sitting at her table, was Syaoran.  She just stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to do or think.  Then she jumped out of her seat and plunked herself down on Syaoran's lap, hugging him, almost in tears.  "You came back, I missed you so much."  Sakura sat in his lap for a while, hugging him and letting the tears flow.  "Isn't that ironic?" Syaoran asked.  "Isn't what ironic?"  "Well, the last time I saw you, you were crying, and the first time I see you, here, you're crying again."  Sakura looked up at him and said, "It's just that I'm so happy to see you again."  Syaoran smiled, holding her close, and gave her a deep kiss on the lips.  Sakura was smiling all the while, tasting his lips all over again.  She played with his chestnut hair at the back of his head.  Then, they backed off from it.  There was a moment of silence, with both trying to get their breath back.

                "So," Sakura broke the silence.  "How'd you find out where I lived?"  Syaoran smiled a bit.  "Well, I was walking outside of this building, and I saw a little yellow stuffed animal that looked strangely like Kero.  When I took a closer look, I noticed it was Kero, fighting with a bird who apparently stole his cookie when he was sitting on the windowsill."  Sakura giggled.  "So I guess leaving Kero here was a good thing."  Syaoran nodded.  Then he noticed the card on the table.  "When'd you get that?" he questioned.  "Just now, in the park." Sakura replied.  "I can't believe that there are still Clow Cards out there.  Isn't it strange?"  Syaoran nodded again.  "Oh, and I met Madison and Eriol in the mall today.  Oops!"  "What?"  "I left my bags in the car.  I guess I'll have to get them tomorrow."  Then, her stomach growled.  "I guess I'm hungry…"  "I would go make us something, but somebody is on my lap.  Wonder who that could be?" he said sarcastically.  Sakura blushed and got off him.

                While Syaoran was making the main course meal, Sakura decided that she wanted to have something sweet for dessert.  She rummaged around in the freezer until she found what she was looking for.  "There."  Syaoran turned around to see what she got.  Sakura pulled out a homemade dessert called 'Snack And A Half'. (which by the way is a real, and not to mention, yummy dessert.  Mmmm…) Syaoran just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his cooking.

                Half and hour later, Sakura and Syaoran sat down to a huge dinner.  "It's pretty late at night to be having dinner, eh?" (I'm Canadian, lay off…) Syaoran asked.  "Yeah, but I haven't had anything since breakfast."  Just now noticing that Kero wasn't there, and that there was food on the table, Sakura asked "Where's Kero?"  Syaoran looked up from his dinner and replied, "He's playing his video games in the room.  I got him a new video game as a present, and he hasn't left it since, except to eat.  If you go in there, he'll say something about how you're 'disrupting his concentration' or something."  "You got him a _video game _for a present?" Sakura asked in shock.  "You should've got him something better, like a book or something!"  Then Sakura started laughing.  "What are you laughing at?" Syaoran asked, puzzled.  "I-I'm just picturing Kero actually reading a book!"  Syaoran pictured it himself, and found that it was a little funny.  And something he found a little funny made Sakura go hysterical.

                While they were eating, Sakura was telling Syaoran about everything that happened since he left.  Syaoran, in turn, was telling her about how his life went in those past seven years.  Both noted that they missed each other.  

Then, Sakura yawned.  "Gosh… I'm tired…"  Sakura stood up and started clearing the table.  "Aww… don't worry about that.  I'll clean it up." Syaoran offered.  "It's my house, so it's my duty to clean it up." Sakura defended.  Not listening to what she said, Syaoran started picking up the plates off of the table and put them in the sink.  Sakura instinctively followed suit.  Soon, they were both caught up in a game of who could carry the most plates to the sink.  Once all of the plates were washed, dried and packed away, Sakura decided that she wanted to go to bed.  She strolled into her room, closely followed by Syaoran.  "Umm… where am I sleeping?"  Sakura smiled at him, and said "With me, of course!  Unless you want to claim the couch?"  Syaoran answered by saying "I think I'm going to go for a shower.  I'll decide when I come out."

Sakura laid in bed.  For some reason, she couldn't get to sleep.  Thoughts of the Ghost Card ran through her head.  'What did it want?  Why was it asking for help?'  At that moment, Syaoran came out of the shower.  Sakura pretended to be asleep.  Syaoran crawled up the bed, whispering into her ear "I think I'll join you. The couch seems a little lonely right now."  Sakura smiled, saying "How did you know I wasn't asleep?"  Syaoran, in turn, smiled at her.  "Just a hunch."  He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his head in her hair.  Breathing in her intoxicating scent, Syaoran noticed that she didn't only look, act, sound and feel beautiful, but she also smelled beautiful.  Sakura took in the smell of autumn that naturally came with Syaoran.  She cuddled deeper in his chest and turned to face him, planting a good night kiss on his lips.  Syaoran and Sakura, both totally comfortable, fell into a blissful sleep, filled with thoughts of each other.


End file.
